Advances in hardware and software have provided a foundation for increasingly complicated designs that are increasingly difficult to validate or (verify). Validation (or verification) typically refers to checking or testing whether a hardware or software system or design meets one or more specifications and fulfills its intended purpose. Many techniques for such validation (or verification) are inefficient, less than comprehensive, and prone to error.